Hairy
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: One shot. In short, Demyx helps his superior with a hair problem. No pairings.


I have no idea where this came from. I have an Organization XIII wallpaper and when I looked at Xaldin this suddenly came to mind.

I also recently read the translated chapters of the 358/2 manga. I wish Heartstation would translate all of the volumes. I'm assuming there's more than just 1&2.

Now that I think about it, I never knew how to pronounce Demyx's name until I looked it up. I've always read it as Demy-x. One time I got the theory it was Demise. Ya know, Dem-y (pronounced like I)-x (pronounced like Z) But no, it's just Demyx. (_Demikkusu _according to the Wiki)

-0-0-0-Hairy-0-0-0-

If they weren't on missions, then most of the time the Nobodies of the Castle That Never Was hung out in the Grey Area. Their rooms where always brightly lit and so dull, hanging out there was no fun. The entire castle was like an odd death trap with its moving walls and sudden infinity drops so walking around wasn't pleasant. And besides, the Grey Area had nice windows.

In the Grey Area, Nobodies took time to relax, talk, play a few games and other human things. Then, there was hair care. It wasn't a common practice, but if someone asked, they would get help. It originally started when Demyx joined. His strange mullet was his pride and joy, next to his music that is. Usually he stayed in his room gazing in his mirror.

Before Xemnas had a clear lead on how they would get their hearts, most of the missions revolved around recon of The World That Never Was. Xaldin and Demyx had been paired to investigate a specific part of the city.

Instead or reporting to the Grey Area, the Nocturne was idolizing himself in the mirror. Xaldin was a patient man, but when that patience was tested, problems arose.

Xaldin juggled his foot as he sat back on one of the many sofas in the large room. So far, he had seen Axel and Xigbar leave for their mission. Where was that idiot?

"Oh yeah, you're a rock star baby!" Demyx said to his reflection as he made different 'sexy' faces in the mirror.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the best handsome musician of them all?" he asked in a deep, masculine voice.

"You certainly won't be handsome by the time I'm through with you." A deeper voice said from behind.

Demyx yelped in surprise and eyed his mirror suspiciously. "Hey, that's the first time you talked back. You've been holding out on me haven't you!"

Xaldin rolled his eyes then sent a sharp kick to the younger man's side. Demyx cried out as his body soundly hit the floor.

"Ouch…" he grumble. When he looked up, he visibly paled. "Oh… hey there X-Xaldin."

Mumbling about 'incompetent fools', Xaldin picked Demyx up and off the floor by his hood and summoned a Dark Corridor.

"Come on. We have a mission to do."

-0-0-0-0-

Demyx whistled a tune only he apparently knew as he and Xaldin strolled around the dark streets of the city. They were on what looked like the edge. The neon lights faced and most weren't working. The concrete ground was cracked and black dirt stood out sharply in large patches. There weren't many Heartless, just a few Neo Shadows that didn't seem to be bothered by the equally heartless creatures before them save the fewer that attacked.

"Looks like that's that. Just Heartless and nothing special." Demyx said boredly. "Can we go back now?"

Xaldin sighed then turned to face him. "You have got to be the laziest idiot I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. All you do is complain, play that stupid sitar, and mess with that ridiculous hair!"

Demyx cringed at the hair comment. As Xaldin continued his rant, he noticed a rather dangerous looking Heartless warp into existence behind him. It looked like a Neo Shadow, only its markings were red instead of blue.

"Hey, uh, Xaldin?"

"Don't interrupt me!" the man yelled. "As I was saying."

The Heartless raised a clawed hand and took a swipe at the Lancer. Demyx's eyes bugged as he grabbed Xaldin by his arms and pulled him out of harm's way. Before Xaldin could say anything, the blonde pointed to the Heartless.

"A Nova Shadow." Xaldin muttered. Without a second thought, he summoned his lances and impaled the beast in one swoop. The Heartless froze as its body faded into darkness into the ground. IT was then when Xaldin noticed a few inches worth of hair laying there too. Immediately he combed his fingers through his braids. Sure enough, he could feel a shortage on some of them.

Demyx whistled. "Wow, talk about split ends."

"Shut up you idiot." Xaldin seethed. His perfect braids, ruined.

"Hey calm down man, I can help you out."

Xaldin rolled his eyes for the third time that day. "And just what makes you think you can do that?"

Demyx just grinned and opened a portal. "We're done here, just follow me."

-0-0-0-

The current Organization members- except VI, IX, and I, had gathered around to see the sight before them. Saix watched away from the crowd and stood in his usual spot by the window. In the Grey Area, Xaldin was sitting in his favorite seat. His hands were busy un-doing the braids in his hair. On the table in front of him, a hair dryer, bottles, a comb, brush, and succors lay in a neat formation.

"So what's this all about?" Xigbar asked.

"Due to a small mishap on our mission, IX claims he can remedy a little problem of mine." Xaldin responded without looking at the one eyed man.

Zexion strode into the room inspect the items on the table.

"Shampoo? So this is what I've been smelling?"

"It appears Xaldin is having some personal issues." Lexaeus said in his usual rumbling tone.

Axel sat next to the Lancer and looked over his hair. "Holy cow man. How can you live with all of this? I bet your fingers are lead after putting all this up."

"Unlike you VIII, I prefer to not look like a flaming porcupine."

The red head crossed his skinny arms and frowned. "That was just cruel."

Vexen crept forward and picked up the bottle labeled Conditioner. "And just how will you be using these items with no running water?"

"That's what _I'm_ here for!"

Everyone turned. Through the entrance way, Demyx strode in wearing a dark blue apron, a tight looking white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

Saix raised a blue eyebrow at the Nobodies appearance. "IX, what are you wearing?"

Demyx sighed dramatically. "Clothes! Duh. I can't just go doing hair in an uncomfortable thick leather coat can I?"

As Xaldin finished his last braid, he eyed the Nocturne suspiciously.

Summoning his sitar, Demyx played a few notes and a water clone of himself along with a large glob of water formed. Axel scooted as far away as possible from all the wet things next to him. Picking up the shampoo, Demyx smiled.

"Now now, just sit tight, and let me work some magic!"

0-0-0-0

"Tah-dah!" Demyx pulled a mirror from the front of his apron and handed it to Xaldin.

His hair was much shorter than before since it had to be cut, but his braids looked marvelous. The way they shined in the light brought a smirk to his lips. The ends were all perfectly straight and fell in perfect formation in his ponytail. They even felt different.

"If I had a heart I would thank you." Xaldin said to Demyx through the mirror.

The blonde smiled and dismissed his sitar, water and all. "No problem. Hair care is essential to living."

Xigbar took a piece of his own ponytail and stared distastefully at its lack of luster. As a Nobody he didn't do much besides wash it and comb it.

"Hey little dude," he began as he walked up to IX. "You think you can do something to this?"

Demyx looked his hair over then grinned. "Of course."

From then on of an Organization member was having a bad hair day, Demyx was there to the rescue.

-0-0-0-

The end. Yay. I'm sure there are other members who could make this hella funny, but comedy just isn't my forte. Sorry for the dully-ness.

I may consider writing more boring one shots like these, but only so I can get my other fics attention. I need reviews dammit!


End file.
